Memories A Blur!
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: A memory loss has brought two friends together. Can they overcome the obstacles as one friend tries to regain their lost memory? RyuxMim
1. Meeting Once Again

**Mimori: Hi there! Miss Itachi Uchiha does not own s-CRY-ed.**

**Ryuhou: She sure doesn't.**

**Miss Itachi Uchiha: So please review and no flames... or I'm going to have to send Kazuma after you! **

**Kazuma: Why'd you bring me into this?**

**Kanami: Yeah, Miss Itachi Uchiha! Kazu-kun did nothing wrong!**

**Miss Itachi Uchiha: T.T ( oh well... just enjoy the story!)**

Chapter 1: Meeting Once Again

" OMG! Call 911! Hurry up!!" somebody cried.

' _Am I really going to die? Is this how it ends? But I never got to tell..._' a thought trailed off as everything turned dark.

**7 years later...**

" Mayu! You're in the same college as me?!" Mimori cried

" Yes! Isn't this exciting?! We can now scout for boys like we used to in High School." Mayu cried hooking an arm around the raven haired girl.

" Yeah, just like old times." Mimori laughed.

" Ryuhou! Come on! We have to catch NP3228!" Scherise yelled.

" Grr... Kazuma. This time, you won't escape, at all." Ryuhou growled as he followed his blue haired colleague.

" Oohh... I saw that." Mayu said.

" What?" Mimori cried, avoiding the obvious.

" Koza, just checked you out." Mayu giggled.

" No," Mimori cried, pink stained her cheeks, " That can't be Maybe he was looking at you." Mimori said as she chewed on a carrot. Then found out that Koza was definately looking at her. ' _Gulp._'

" Nope!" Mayu cried as she saw he was looking in the direction of her best friend. " He's definately looking at you, Mimori. Come on, have some self confidence!" Mayu said as she sipped her juice and looking over at Koza.

" My self confidence flew out the window, when you said Koza was looking at me." Mimori replied sarcastically.

Kazuma or NP3228, had escaped from HOLD yet again. But this time, Kazuma escaped with massive injuries from his fight with Ryuhou and his alter Zetsui.

" Damn! I almost had him that time!" Ryuhou cried.

" Yes, but you could get him next time." Scherise replied, looking on the bright side of things.

" Hmmm..." Ryuhou thought as he sat down in the chair.

" I have to do what?!" Mimori screeched. Her professor and friend covered their ears in pain.

" Yes, I want you to go to the Lost Ground and research there." her teacher said.

" B-But, why professor? What reason could I possibly have, that I would need to go there?" Mimori asked.

" A project. Don't you want to raise your grade? This is an extra credit assignment. You do want it, don't you?" her professor said.

Mimori thought about it over. She needed extra credit, she was failing. Looking over to Mayu, she replied to her teacher, " Um... Could I take a partner with me?"

" No. You may not. You will leave tonight. You have a month to gather every information you can about the Lost Ground." the professor said.

' _Groan._'

After saying goodbye to her friend, Mimori got on the flight that was headed straight for the Lost Ground, without knowing the intention on why her professor gave her the assignment to her in the first place. The Lost Ground, why?

" Hey-Ryuhou-look-I-know-this-seems-like-I'm-bragging-on-Kazuya's-part-but-you-haven't-managed-to-capture-him-for-the-third-time-in-a-row. Seems-like-you're-losing-your-touch-don't-you-think?-Huh?-Huh?-Ryuhou!" Cougar said with his words at top speed.

" Cougar..." Ryuhou growled.

Cougar zipped away before Ryuhou got the chance to call upon his alter, Zetsui.

' _Him and his mouth. No one can ever really understand what he's saying nowadays._' Ryuhou thought as he entered his room to rest up from his fight with NP3228. Ryuhou lay down on his bed and soon he began to fall asleep.

_**Dream**_

_" Ryu! I can't believe that you're trying to cheat!" a girl cried holding her card hand to her chest. Ryuhou pulled back,_

_" I wasn't! I was just trying to help you." Ryuhou defended._

_" Nya." she stuck her tongue out._

_Ryuhou took the invitation and chased her around the table, the adults were laughing._

_**Blackness**_

_" I'm sorry Ryu, but my father sprang this on me. Goodbye, Ryu. I hope we meet again someday!" she said as she left him._

_" No! Come back!" he cried._

_**End of Dream**_

**GASP**

Ryuhou sat up in bed, his face drenched in sweat.

' _I haven't thought of her in a long time. She might as well be dead._' Ryuhou thought. There was a knock on the door. Ryuhou went to get it.

" What?! Alter Users?! Wow! I didn't know they exist!" Mimori cried in awe. Mimori walked down the Inner. Houses had fallen because of the uprising that had happened. The other thing she had found about the Lost Ground and was jotted into her notebook.

' _I wonder what the Outers are like?_' Mimori thought as she headed to the wall that seperate the Inners from the Outers. Another thing she had found and was jotted into her book.

" Ryuhou? Ryuhou? Are you decent?" Scherise called as she knocked on the door. The door opened and there Ryuhou was, in his black shirt, hair tousled a little.

' _He looks... Se- _' Scherise stopped her thoughts there.

" What is it, Scherise? It better be good to have interrupted my rest." Ryuhou said firmly.

" Sorry! But commander wanted me to inform you to come to his office." Scherise replied.

" All right." Ryuhou said. But before he could close his door on her, Scherise tippy-toed and kissed him on the cheek before running off. Ryuhou closed his door and thought about what had happened for a minute. He shrugged it off as nothing.

" Argh! Why did I have to pay $50 to just get this ticket to tour around the City?" Mimori cried. But stopped. She looked around at her surroundings.

' _Wow, this place is better than the other side of the wall... I could get used to this. But I only have a month here. Better get my research started. The best place is the headquarters of this city._' Mimori thought. After a while, Mimori went to ask around and finally found the answer to her question.

' _HOLD Headquarters._' Mimori thought happily.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

" Yes, Come in." the commander replied.

Ryuhou entered the room and stood before the commander, erected in his spot.

" Ah, Ryuhou. Sorry to call you here when you're resting. But I want you to do something for me since you've been here the longest." the commander said.

" What is it?" Ryuhou asked.

Martin Jigmarl pressed the button on the receiver.

" Send her in, please."

" Yes," the voice answered.

The door opened to reveal... **DUN DUN DUN**

Ryuhou was shocked.

" Wow... So I can work here today?" Mimori asked.

" Yes, as an intern. We've informed one of our top memebers here at HOLD to help you around." the secretary replied.

" Cool." Mimori said as she arrived at a door.

" Yes, of course." the secretary replied into her receiver. Then she looked over at Mimori. " You can go in, Miss Kiryu."

" Thank you." Mimori bowed as she went through the door. She saw the two men and bowed respectively.

" Hi, my name is Mimori Kiryu. Please teach me all I can know."

When Ryuhou saw her came in through the door, he felt as though his heart stopped beating. ' _This girl. Can she really be Mimori? Mimori, the girl that I've lost?_' Ryuhou thought.

Mimori saw the intense gaze of the emerald haired man and felt uneasy. The commander addressed Ryuhou,

" Ryuhou, you are here to teach Miss Kiryu everything about the Lost Ground and..." the commander replied, but Mimori cut in,

" ... the alters! I want to know about the alters and their alter users!" Mimori cried.

" Don't interrupt the commander!" Ryuhou bellowed.

Mimori quieted. " I'm sorry." Mimori apologized. The commander waved it away.

" It's all right. You were just curious. Now, Ryuhou here will show you around Quarters and to your room, where you'll be staying."

" Wow! I can have my own room!" Mimori was baffled.

" Don't look surprised." Ryuhou said.

" What a joy killer." Mimori whispered.

" What was that?" Ryuhou growled.

" Nothing!" Mimori quickly replied.

" Here," Commander gave something to Ryuhou. It was a full description of Mimori Kiryu and then the commander sent them both out of his office.

' _Why do I have to stick with him? He's bumming my happiness._' Mimori thought.

" Did you hear what I said?" Ryuhou replied, bringing the raven haired girl back to reality.

" Uh... sorry." Mimori replied sheepishly.

" Sheesh. Daydreaming." Ryuhou rolled his eyes.

" Hey!" Mimori cried.

" As I said before, this will be your room. It's next to mine, so if you need anything. Anything at all, then..." Ryuhou trailed off as Mimori yet again cut in,

"... Then I can holler at you. I get it." Mimori said. She went into her room. " Not what I thought it would be, but it'll do." Mimori said. " Thanks." Mimori replied to the emerald haired man and pushed him out of the room and locked the door.

" She's so rude. I have never met anyone that rude to me before. But... Mimori's changed so much. From the last time I saw her." Ryuhou said. " And... She acted as if she never met me. Mimori, why?" Ryuhou whispered as he stared at her door before going into his for the rest of his nap.


	2. Lost & Found

**Miss Itachi Uchiha: Do you want to do the honors of saying the disclaimer, Ryuhou?**

**Ryuhou: No.**

**Miss Itachi Uchiha: Why not? T.T**

**Ryuhou: ...**

**Kazuma: I'll do it! Since Ryuhou is too chicken to say it.**

**Miss Itachi Uchiha: Okay! **

**Kazuma: (smirks at Ryuhou)**

**Ryuhou: Miss Itachi Uchiha does not own s-CRY-eD or us.**

**Kazuma: Hey! I was about to say that!**

**Ryuhou: Too bad, you were slow.**

**Kazuma: (glares)**

**Ryuhou: (glares)**

**Miss Itachi Uchiha: Hehe... Okay. Enjoy the read!**

The next day, Mimori was so excited about knowing everything at HOLY, so she got up early and dressed into the HOLY uniform that the commander had provided her with. Then she stood in front of her mentor's room and knocked. Mimori was about to call his name, but she had forgotten what it was.

' _Wait... What's his name again? It's something hard._' Mimori continued. Instead of remembering his name, she continued knocking but not too loudly or too lightly either. In case she woke the other members around her.

On the other side of the door, Ryuhou was sleeping soundly, when he heard a noise. He decided to ignore it. So he turned in his bed, about to sleep, when again he was interrupted and the noise became irritating. Ryuhou got out of bed and headed for the door to give the person some piece of his mind. He yanked the door open in anger and shouted,

" What?!"

Mimori cowered in front of him. She just shot back,

" I just want you to tour me around!" Mimori cried.

Ryuhou looked down at his watch groggily. " At 5:00am?" Ryuhou said. Then he turned, " Wake me up at 8:00am and then we'll start the tour." Ryuhou replied. He was about to close his door so he could go back to sleep, but Mimori stopped him.

" No. I want to see them now. Besides, I start working today and I want to know everything before I end up like an oddball." Mimori replied.

Ryuhou growled. He was frustrated with her. Besides, she was his childhood friend, who now doesn't seem like the one he knew, just a different person.

' Okay. I'm going to go change now and then we'll go." Ryuhou replied as he was about to close the door, but Mimori stopped him yet again!

" I said, I'll come!" Ryuhou roared.

" No... It's not that." Mimori said, shuffling her feet.

" Then what is it?" Ryuhou replied, annoyed with her already.

" Um... I forgot what your name was." Mimori said, not looking up. Ryuhou was shocked. Then Ryuhou replied, thinking that somehow Mimori, his Mimori was joking with him.

" You know it." Ryuhou said.

Mimori was confused. " I do?"

" Yeah. It's Ryuhou." Ryuhou said.

" Ree-you-ho?" Mimori replied syllable after syllable. It was hard. " C-Can I call you Ryu instead? I don't think I can remember your full name." Mimori said afterwards.

_**Flashback**_

_" Hi! My name's Mimori. What's yours?" a little girl asked at a party. Ryuhou knew that he liked her._

_" Ryuhou." the boy replied. Mimori looked like she had a hard time pronouncing his name._

_" Can I call you Ryu? It would be so much easier! I'm sorry for not pronouncing your name right." Mimori said, ashamed._

_" It's okay, you can call me Ryu." Ryuhou smiled._

_" Thanks. It's a whole lot easier." Mimori smiled back._

_**End Of Flashback**_

" Ryu? Hello?" Mimori replied, waving a hand in front of his zoned out face.

Ryuhou snapped back. He coughed nervously at how close they were and went back into his room embarrassed.

' _Hey! He didn't say if it was alright if I could call him, Ryu..._' Mimori thought angrily. She waited for about 10 minutes before he reappeared before her again, in his uniform.

" Hey! That was rude you know." Mimori huffed.

" What?" Ryuhou said.

" Not answering me." Mimori replied her hands on her hips.

" About what?" Ryuhou was very confused.

" If I could call you Ryu." Mimori said.

" Uh..." Ryuhou thought about it and he could feel heat rising in his cheeks when he said,

" Sure."

" Yeah!" Mimori exclaimed.

" Let's go." Ryuhou replied. They went off.

On the tour, Mimori drew brief sketches of everything. Then it was time for her to start working. She followed Ryuhou to her designation like a puppy and the workers were wondering what's up.

" Thanks, Ryu." Mimori bowed. Ryuhou blushed as she turned away and headed into the office. Ryuhou also went to his own office, three floors up.

" Are you going to tutor that girl?" someone asked. Ryuhou looked up to see a blue haired beauty.

" Yes, what's it to you?" Ryuhou replied, scanning the paper in front of him.

" I'm jealous of course." Scherise replied, twiling a lock of her hair. Ryuhou just laughed. Scherise jumped up.

" What's so funny!" Scherise replied, a blush forming on her cheeks.

" Nothing." Ryuhou laughed. Scherise just stormed out of the room, flushed. His phone rang and Ryuhou picked it up.

" Hello?"

" Is this Ryu?" the person on the other line asked.

' _Mimori?_' Ryuhou thought.

" Miss Kiryu. What is it?"

" Do you have time on lunch break?" Mimori asked.

" No. I have business to attend to." Ryuhou said quickly.

" Oh... Ok." Mimori replied sadly and hung up.

Scherise came back into Ryuhou's office and replied,

" Hey Ryuhou! Want to have lunch with me?"

" Okay." Ryuhou absentmindly said. Then thought,

' _Wait... I blew Mimori off and not Scherise?_' Ryuhou felt guilty, but not so much because after all, Scherise was more attractive than Mimori.

Mimori was sitting under a tree eating her lunch when she saw Ryuhou and a girl come out of the building and sat side by side on a bench under the shade.

' _Oh... he has other plans... But wait... What am I jealous for? I can't have these thoughts. I have only a month here._' Mimori thought. Throughout lunch, Mimori kept looking at the couple sitting not far from where she sat. Mimori went back to work after her lunch break.

That night, Mimori wandered around. She couldn't find her room.

" Ahh! Stupid!" Mimori cried.

" Huh? Hey, are you lost?" a voice said. Mimori turned around and saw a boy with purple hair.

" Yes, actually. I can't seem to remember what floor and number my room was." Mimori replied sheepishly.

" Oh. That's a problem. Um..." the boy thought. " Do you know who lives on your floor? Maybe I can help you with that information."

" Oh! That's easy! Ryu. He lives next door to me!" Mimori cried.

The boy was confused. There was no HOLY member by the name of Ryu. He needed more information than that.

" Ryu? Haven't heard of him." the boy replied.

" No? Oh, yeah. That's right. It was only a nickname. His real name was very hard to pronounce." Mimori said.

The boy sighed. " Any other information that could be helpful?"

" He has green hair and red eyes. Does that help?" Mimori asked.

The boy's eyes lit up. " Yeah! Now I know who you're talking about. It's Ryuhou right?" the boy replied suddenly.

" Yeah! That's him! Oh, thank goodness!" Mimori said.

" I know where he lives. Follow me." the boy said.

Ryuhou had checked Mimori's room, but she wasn't there.

' _ Could she be lost?_' Ryuhou thought. He waiting on the hallways for Mimori to appear. A ding of an elevator caught his attention.

In the elevator, Mimori took down the floor of her room and the number.

" Thanks..." Mimori inquired.

" Oh, no problem. By the way, my name is Tachibana." the boy said.

" Nice to meet you. I'm Mimori." Mimori said.

" The one who was put under Ryuhou's care?" Tachibana cried.

" Yup, that's me." Mimori said.

The elevator doors open and they saw down the hall, Ryuhou standing there. Ryuhou looked over at the elevator and saw Mimori there with Tachibana. They got out of the elevator and stood in front of Ryuhou.

" Hey there, Ryuhou." Tachibana greeted the alter user.

But Ryuhou didn't pay attention to him. He turned his attention over to the woman beside him.

" Where were you, Miss Kiryu?" Ryuhou asked.

" I was lost..." Mimori replied quietly.

" Right." Ryuhou said sarcastically.

" She was! If I hadn't come along when I had to, she would still be in the hallways roaming around." Tachibana defended Mimori.

" Tch." Ryuhou replied before going into his room. Ryuhou rested his head on the door.

' _Was I jealous of Tachibana? No. I couldn't be._' Ryuhou thought. He went to sleep.

In the next room, Mimori was finishing up her notes for her project.

' _So... just three more weeks until I go back home. I can't wait!_' Mimori thought as she yawned. She turned her lamp off and went to sleep.


	3. Captured!

**Miss Itachi Uchiha: So is there anyone up for the disclaimer notice?**

**Scherise: Miss Itachi Uchiha does not own s-CRY-eD or us.**

**Miss Itachi Uchiha: (vein pop) Thank you!**

**Scherise: No Problem! . **

**Miss Itachi Uchiha: :(**

Enjoy the story!

The next morning came, Mimori woke up at four and went up to her lab and starting working. Ryuhou wasn't needed and he went to do his own things. But it was four in the morning and none of the HOLY members were up yet, she heard the door hiss open. Mimori thought it was a HOLY member, so she ignored it and continued on with her work. But the stranger had other plans.

A scream was heard throughout the East Wing of the HOLY Headquarters. Ryuhou woke up.

' _A scream?_' Ryuhou thought. He opened his door and saw that everyone on his floor had woken up and were outside their rooms. All except for the girl next to him; Mimori. Ryuhou walked to her door and knocked on it.

" Miss Kiryu? Are you still sleeping?" Ryuhou asked. He opened the door and she wasn't there. Ryuhou quickly turned to the other HOLY members.

" Tell the rest of the members to search for Miss Kiryu! And report back to me in 30 minutes! Now go!!" Ryuhou yelled.

They all scattered. Ryuhou went directly to Martin Jigmarl's office.

" Do you have any idea of who might've taken her?" Ryuhou asked.

" I'm afraid not. Sorry, Ryuhou. But it is your responsibility." Martin replied.

**CRASH!**

Ryuhou went to the source. He skidded to a stop in front of the intruder. And in his arms was an unconcious Mimori. Ryuhou grew mad.

" Let go of her now, NP3228!!" Ryuhou yelled.

" Oohh... So you do care about this girl." Kazuma smirked.

" Now, I got you to come out... I have no use for her." Kazuma replied tossing the girl out of his arms. Instinctively, Ryuhou reached out to catch Mimori in his arms, as he skidded on the floor, his body taking the blow of the impact. Ryuhou hissed in pain.

" Ryuhou!" the blue haired girl ran to him. " Are you all right?" she asked.

" Yeah." Ryuhou replied struggling to get up. " I'm fine. Take Miss Kiryu now." Ryuhou said as he handed the sleeping girl over to Scherise as he stood up to face the intruder.

Scherise glared at the unconcious girl in her arms. She wanted to drop Mimori right there, but knew that Ryuhou would be frustrated with her, if she did that. So Scherise immediately took her to the HOLY hospital.

Back to the showdown between Ryuhou and Kazuma, the battle began right after Scherise disappeared with Mimori in her arms. The battle raged on in the building, until Ryuhou knocked Kazuma right out of the building and ended the fight out there. Kazuma was beaten and was taken in by the HOLY members, while Scherise had came back to the scene in time to see Ryuhou collapsing, but Scherise caught him in time and brought him to the HOLY hospital too. The HOLY hospital where both Ryuhou and Mimori stayed overnight. Their rooms, yet again, were next to each other.

Mimori woke up the afternoon and looked around the room, remembering that she was at the lab.

' _How'd I end up here?_' Mimori thought. She walked out of her room in her hospital gown. She looked around to find a familiar name next to hers.

" Ree-you-ho?" Mimori pronounced each syllable. ' _Ryu? Why is he here?_' Mimori thought confused. Checking down the hallways, she didn't find anybody so she slipped in. Finding the emerald haired boy in bed, Mimori walked over to him and peeked closer.

' _Kawaii! He's cute up close..._' Mimori thought. Ryuhou felt that someone was watching him, opening his eyes slowly and adjusting them to the scene before him. Ryuhou turned wide eyed as a close up of Mimori's face was right before him.

" M-Mimori!" Ryuhou replied, quickly getting up. Mimori jerked back and found him staring at her. Looking down, she was only in a hospital gown.

" Hentai!" Mimori shouted. Ryuhou was shocked out of his mind.

" N-No! You're mistaken!" Ryuhou cried. A blush crept into her cheeks as she looked away.

" Then stop staring at me, Ryu." Mimori replied softly.

" S-Sorry." Ryuhou replied looking away.

" By the way. Why am I here? I thought that I was at the lab?" Mimori wondered.

" You... were captured." Ryuhou said.

" Captured? But what for?" Mimori asked.

" You were to be captured so that it could lure me out." Ryuhou sighed.

" What did they want with you?" Mimori replied.

" NP3228. That's what we call him. He's the one who captured you and he's the one who wants to fight me." Ryuhou said.

" So he captured me and lured you out, just for a fight? How selfish can he be?!" Mimori cried, fists at her side.

" Mimori?" Ryuhou replied.

" He took me away from precious time so I could spend it in the hospital?! I need to get back to the lab right away. Do you think you could drive me there?" Mimori asked. Ryuhou looked down and shook his head.

" I'm sorry. But I left my car at the office."

" This is just great! I'll have to walk there myself!" Mimori replied storming out of his room and into her own. She started to change and was halfway out of her gown, when the door opened and Ryuhou came in. Mimori screamed and Ryuhou blushed and ran out of the room before he was hit with the pillow. Outside, Ryuhou sighed with relief. Once Mimori was done changing, she walked out and past him, who was already back into his uniform. Mimori looked over her shoulders to see Ryuhou following her.

" You can go to work already?" Mimori asked.

" Yeah. The injuries weren't that bad." Ryuhou replied.

" Hm." Mimori said as she and Ryuhou arrived in front of HOLY Headquarters. Scherise was outside waiting when she spotted Ryuhou. She was about to acknowledge him, when she spotted Mimori next to him. Growling in anger, she walked up to them.

" Hi Ryuhou." Scherise replied, not paying any attention to Mimori.

" Hi." Ryuhou said as he walked past her. Scherise glared at Mimori who gave her a confused look. Annoyed, Scherise followed Ryuhou.

Mimori sighed, ' _What have I gotten myself into this time? I didn't do anything wrong to make people mad at me. But Scherise thinks my existence is annoying her. It's not like I have a choice in the matter._' Mimori thought as she went inside the building, ready for another day of work.


	4. A Call

**Miss Itachi Uchiha: Disclaimer notice anyone?**

**(cricket)**

**Miss Itachi Uchiha: Anyone? T.T**

**(cricket)**

**Miss Itachi Uchiha: sigh I don't own s-CRY-eD or any of the characters**

Enjoy the story!

Mimori was in her room, finishing reports when a call interrupted her.

" Hello?"

" Miss Kiryu." a voice on the other line said.

" Ryu? What is it?" Mimori asked.

" Well, I was wondering if you want to have lunch with me?" Ryuhou asked. Mimori was shocked.

' _Wasn't he and that lady going to lunch?_' Mimori thought.

" Uh, sure. If you don't have anything planned." Mimori replied.

" Great." then Ryuhou hung up. Mimori let out a breath. Finishing up her reports, she headed out to meet Ryuhou.

" Good you're here. Let's go outside to eat." Ryuhou replied. Mimori nodded and began to follow the emerald haired man outside and under the shade of a tree. Sitting silently next to each other Mimori began to feel nervous.

" Um... Why are you asking me out to lunch? Weren't you going to ask that lady to lunch?" you replied. Ryuhou's eyes crinkled in confusement.

" Lady? What lady?" Ryuhou asked.

" The lady from this morning? With the blue hair?" you said. Ryuhou thought of Scherise.

" Oh her! Why'd you think that?" Ryuhou wondered.

" Well... I saw you with her during lunch yesterday." Mimori confessed.

" Were you spying on us?" Ryuho smirked. Mimori scooted far away from him and replied quickly,

" N-No! I was just going outside to eat too. I didn't mean to spy at all! Honest!" Mimori cried. Ryuhou just chuckled.

" All right! Calm down or you'll get a heart attack." Ryuhou joked. Mimori just glared at him.

" Meanie." Mimori replied under her breath. Ryuhou just laughed harder. Up in one of the windows overlooking the scenery below, a pair of azure eyes were full of anger at the couple below laughing the day away.

" Just wait, Mimori Kiryu. Ryuhou will be mine." Then the figure disappeared.

Once lunch break was over with, Mimori went back to work. Another knock was at the door and Mimori opened to find a Holy member with orange hair and a a white stripe down the middle of his hair was on the other side of it. " Oh, Hello. How may I help you?" Mimori replied. The speed alter user was taken in by the Kiryu Hieress and leaned against the doorframe surveying the girl. Mimori felt uneasy.

" I was wondering who was taken under Ryuhou's wing for the time being. I can't believe that Ryuhou would keep this beauty to himself when he could share it with me." the alter user replied. Mimori felt very uneasy. She didn't know whether or not she should take it as a compliment.

" Um, Was there a reason why you're here in the first place?" Mimori asked. The alter user just flicked his pink glasses up to rest on his head as he looked down at the lady before him.

" I was wondering if I can take you to dinner tonight?" the alter user asked. Mimori was confused and yet kind of relieved at the same time.

" Okay..." Mimori replied. Ryuhou walked out of his room to find Cougar outside of his Mimori's room. ' _Wait... my Mimori?_' Ryuhou thought, he wanted to get those thoughts out of his head as he started to bang his head against the doorway. Over at Mimori's room, they heard some banging noises coming from next door. (okay, get those naughty thoughts out... )

' _What's that noise?_' Mimori thought. Cougar just smirked. " Looks like Ryuhou's having fun next door. I wouldn't mind joining if you know what I mean." Cougar joked. Mimori blushed.

" Uh... I-I don't know what you mean." Mimori stuttered. Cougar could only snicker and replied over the noise,

" Hey, Ryuhou! I didn't know you were an animal!" then Cougar laughed. Ryuhou stopped when he heard Cougar talking to him, pulling open the door he looked over at Cougar.

" What are you talking about?" Ryuhou replied as blood dripped down his head. Mimori screamed at the head injury and fainted. Cougar looked down at the fainted woman,

" I guess she isn't strong as she looks. Get your head cleaned up, I wouldn't want to clean the hallways stained of your blood." Cougar joked as he carried Mimori bridle style back into her room and tucked her into bed. Then he sighed,

" Looks like I won't be having that dinner date with Miss Minari."

" It's Mimori!" Ryuhou cried.

" Whatever." Cougar whispered under his breath and he left the room. After what had been like hours, Mimori woke up to find herself in bed.

" Wha?" Mimori cried, her cellphone rang and scared the heck out of her.

" Hello?"

" Mimori! I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier, but I was just so busy with homework and..."

" Mayu!" Mimori cried.

" Yup, that's me! So are there any cute guys where you're staying at??? Huh? Come on and give me all the juicy details... Please!" begged her friend. Mimori could only sigh.

" There are only few." Mimori replied after a moment.

" But they aren't as handsome as Koza right? Don't tell me you already cheated on him with a guy there??" Mayu cried. Kaoru sweatdropped.

" Don't worry, I wasn't planning to hook up with one of the guys here. Besides I only have two weeks and a half left. So why start a relationship if I have to leave?" Mimori said. Outside, Ryuhou was about to knock when he heard the last part of Mimori's conversation.

' _She's going to leave in two weeks at the max?_' Ryuhou thought as he walked back to the elevator, putting what he wanted to tell Mimori on hold, just for a while until he could take what she had said all in. ' _Wait. Why am I so anxious? It's not like I have any feelings for her. She's just my childhood friend and that's it. Nothing more and... nothing less._' Ryuhou thought as the elevator doors opened to an empty corridor, stepping out of it Ryuhou began walking to clear his head.


	5. Whatever Happened To Mimori?

**Miss Itachi Uchiha: Does anyone here want to say the disclaimer?**

**Kanami: I do, Miss Itachi Uchiha!**

**Miss Itachi Uchiha: Okay, Kanami. Go right ahead. (smiles)**

**Kanami: Miss Itachi Uchiha OWNS s-CRY-eD**

**Miss Itachi Uchiha: O.o What?? NO!!! Hehehe She meant to say that I DON'T own s-CRY-eD. Right, Kanami?**

**Kanami: Uh... Yeah! (confused)**

**Miss Itachi Uchiha: Sorry for the mixup people. Enjoy the story!**

After clearing his head, Ryuhou went back to his room. His thoughts went back to the conversation he had eavesdropped on earlier. ' _When Mimori first came here, she acted as if she never met me before. Is she trying to act this way so I would notice? Or is there something else going on that I don't know about?_' Ryuhou thought. Curious, Ryuhou turned to his computer and began typing away, bringing up articles of what happened recently in the Mainland. An article dated back 7 years ago a girl was in a car accident with a friend; the friend survived, but the driver had amnesia. Ryuhou didn't matter what had happened, the only thing that stood out to him in the article was the name of the amnesiac girl; Mimori Kiryu.

' _No, that can't be. Can it? No! But... how do I explain her not remembering who I am? Unless she really hates me and just pretending... But I can't shake the fact that this Mimori Kiryu and MY Mimori is the one and the same._' Ryuhou thought sighing heavily. He leaned back against his chair, head back and looking up at the white ceiling.

Later that day, Ryuhou went down for lunch bumping into Mimori on the way. " Sorry, Ryu. By the way, are you going to the cafeteria for lunch?" Mimori asked. Ryuhou could only nod as they both went into the elevator and Ryuhou pressed the 1st floor. Once the elevator stopped, Mimori walked out leaving Ryuhou to follow in her footsteps.

Mimori gathered every food she could and topped it on her plate as she went back to sit in front of Ryuhou who only had soup and bread. Ryuhou could only look bewildered at how much food she could eat. ' _Definately the Mimori I knew._' Ryuhou thought.

_**Flashback**_

_" Bring it all at once please!" Mimori replied stuffing rice in her mouth. The waiter just stuttered and ran to get more food. Ryuhou just sighed at the girl before him who was now eating all she could as if it was her last day on earth._

_" Slow down, will you Mimori. We're not in a rush or anything." Ryuhou replied. Mimori looked up and blushed,_

_" Sorry. It's just that... I'm so hungry!" Mimori cried as she dug into another bowl of rice._

_**End Of Flashback**_

Ryuhou could only chuckle at the memory. Mimori looked up at her collegue and wondered what was wrong. " Why are you laughing at me?" Mimori replied. Ryuhou realized that him laughing would be a bad thing and so he cleared his throat.

" Nothing." Ryuhou said as he continued with his lunch. Mimori knew that it wasn't nothing.

" Tell me, Ryu. What was it that was so funny?" Mimori pestered. Ryuhou could only sigh,

" You made me think of this other girl who has the same eating habits as you. That's all." Mimori could only look at him in confusion.

" And... who might the girl be? Your first love on your first date? Or was it your sister, that is if you have one." Mimori asked.

" The girl is a childhood friend of mine... but I doubt she'll recognize me now." Ryuhou replied truthfully. Mimori could only point her chopsticks at him,

" If your childhood friend doesn't remember you, then she must be one lousy friend. I mean, if we were to seperate more than 5 years, I would still probably recognize you." Mimori replied. Ryuhou could only blush at that. Mimori saw it and smirked. " I can't believe you would blush over what I said?" Mimori laughed. Ryuhou still couldn't believe that she even called herself lousy, not that she'll ever know that she was the childhood friend he was talking about.

" I am not blushing. There must be something wrong with your eyes or something. Excuse me." Ryuhou replied as he got up and dumped his tray before exiting the cafeteria and headed for the elevator. Mimori could only sit there and watch as he left, leaving her alone.

" Maybe I said something wrong. I only said what I saw. Jeez." Mimori mumbled.

Ryuhou went back into his room and laid down on the bed and sighed, staring at the dark ceiling. ' _She really did forget about me. If she didn't, then she would've recognize by now that she was the one I was talking about. She really does have amnesia. Mimori... what will it take for you to remember me? I.. I don't want you to go back to the Mainland and not remember who I am._' Ryuhou thought sadly.


	6. Mimori Remember Who I Am

**Miss Itachi Uchiha: I do not own s-CRY-eD or any of the characters**

**Mimori: Enjoy the story!**

The next morning, Mimori was up early at the lab working on her research and Ryuhou was in his room looking under his bed and pulling out boxes of his past. Searching through them, he came upon a paper with a drawing on it. The drawing that Mimori gave him on his birthday, a really sloppy picture by the looks of it. Ryuhou smiled, but it was the only evidence he had to bring Mimori back. ' _This has to work._' Ryuhou thought before folding the drawing and stuffing it into his pocket and walked out of his room.

Ryuhou walked to where Mimori was busily working in the lab, when somebody pulled on his arm. He turned around to see that it was only Scherise, Ryuhou was annoyed with her. Lately she had been acting weird ever since Mimori came two weeks ago. " What is it now, Scherise?" Ryuhou replied. She looked down shyly.

" I was wondering if have time during lunch, we could-" Scherise replied, but Ryuhou cut her off when he said that he already had business to attend to at the time. She nodded in understandment and found that Ryuhou was looking in the lab. She peeked over his shoulders to see who he was looking at. His gaze was over to the lone officer; Mimori Kiryu. Anger surged through her body.

" Ryuhou! What's your business over here. Don't tell me you just came here to look at girls?" Scherise replied. Ryuhou turned sharply at her, eyes narrowed.

" That's none of your business and stop butting into someone else's. Mainly mines." Ryuhou growled and he walked off towards his office three floors up. Scherise looked back at Mimori then to Ryuhou's retreating back.

' _Something's fishy is going on here that I don't know about. I have to talk to the Commander about this._' Scherise thought as she made her way over to the Commander's office.

" Wow, I didn't know that most of the alter users here were born because of the uprising 7 years ago." Mimori whispered. She continued to leaf through other findings and began to type out a report on the Lost Ground. ' _Just a week and a half left, then I can go home._' Mimori thought happily. Tachibana looked over at the smiling Ms. Kiryu and wondered what she could be so happy about. The phone rang next to Mimori and she picked it up, wondering who it was.

" Hello?" Mimori replied.

" Ms. Kiryu. Do you have time later on today?" the voice on the other line asked. It was Ryuhou of course. Mimori was wondering why he was suddenly asking her out for lunch.

" Do you have something to tell me? Or just want my company?" Mimori guessed. Ryuhou on the other line, was blushing like mad.

" I uh... the first one!" Ryuhou stuttered. Mimori just ignored his nervousness and replied,

" Yeah, I have time." Mimori replied.

" Okay." Ryuhou hang up. Mimori shrugged and put the phone back on it's hook and continued working.

Ryuhou took out the piece of paper from his back pocket and looked at it. He ran his thumb over the picture in sadness as a memory of the past came to him.

_**Flashback**_

_" Ryu! Ryu! Hey, look!" a little girl about the age of 7 ran up to him, in her pink frilly dress._

_" What is it, Mimori?" Ryuhou looked up from his book. He closed it and placed it on the bench next to him. Mimori stood in front of him, her hands behind her back. She is hiding something and Ryuhou knows it._

_" I- I want to give you something." Mimori replied. Ryuhou quirked his brow and studied his friend quizzically._

_" What is it?" Ryuhou asked. Mimori revealed what was hidden behind her back and it was a piece of paper. Ryuhou took it into his hands and turned it over to see that it was just a drawing made by her. Out of the sloppiness, he could make out the two figures as him and her. He just smiled, which brought a blush to the girl's face._

_" What." Mimori retorted. Ryuhou shook his head, smiling. " Ryuhou. You're not being fair. Tell me, what is it?"_

_" I really like it. Can tell you worked really hard on it." Ryuhou smiled. Mimori crossed her arms across her chest and sneered at the emerald haired boy._

_" You hate it. Admit it, Ryu." Mimori replied._

_" No, I loved it. Thank you." Ryuhou said. Mimori blushed and turned the other way._

_" No problem." Mimori mumbled and Ryuhou could only laugh happily._

_**End Of Flashback**_

' _She has to remember this._' Ryuhou thought when a knock was on his door.

" Come in," Ryuhou called out. The door opened and Mimori walked in, he was quite surprised. " It's lunch time already?" Ryuhou asked, looking down at his watch. Mimori nodded.

" Did you lose track of time?" Mimori laughed, she looked down at what was clutched in the alter user's hand. " Why do you have a children's drawing in your hand? Or... could it be that you still can't draw?" Mimori joked. Ryuhou cleared his throat.

" I can draw very fine. As for this piece of drawing, don't you think it looks familiar to you?" Ryuhou asked handing her the drawing.

" How can it look familiar to me? I am not that very fond of children's drawings." Mimori said as she took the drawing into her hands and surveyed it. It kinda looked familiar, but then again, it might not have. " Nope, can't say that I have." Mimori replied after a while. Ryuhou sighed dejectedly.

" Why? Is it important to you that I should know this?" Mimori asked. Ryuhou shook his head.

" Never mind. Let's go eat lunch before the break is over." Ryuhou replied. Mimori nodded and they both made their way out of the office and to the bench outside of the vicinity. Ryuhou sideglanced over at the raven haired girl and sighed mentally.

' _She doesn't remember. Maybe this picture wasn't as important to her as it is to me. There must be something that's important to her. I have to find it in that pile of junk under my bed. Later tonight, I'll find it._' Ryuhou thought finally before digging into his bento lunch box.

' _That picture. I've seen it before, but where?_' Mimori thought. She shrugged it off as nothing and decided to enjoy the afternoon with the alter user right next to her.


	7. Videotapes

**Miss Itachi Uchiha: Does anyone want to say the disclaimer?**

**Naruto: I do!**

**Miss Itachi Uchiha: Naruto...**

**Naruto: confused Yeah... what is it?**

**Miss Itachi Uchiha: sweatdrop What are you doing here?**

**Naruto: Uhh... got lost. But I'll say the disclaimer!**

**Miss Itachi Uchiha: Sure...**

**Naruto: Miss Itachi Uchiha does not own s-CRY-eD or any of the chracters.**

**Sakura: Naruto! There you are! What are you doing here? This is not our space! It belongs to the characters of s-CRY-eD not us! Now let's go! Bye, Miss Itachi Uchiha!**

**Miss Itachi Uchiha: Hehe... that was weird. Anyways... Enjoy the chapter!**

Mimori went back to the lab after lunch to finish typing up her report, whereas Ryuhou went back to his room to find things that will help Mimori regain her memories without actually knowing it was her. Pulling out boxes and looking through them, nothing! That's when he remembered something, he hurried over to his t.v. and looked down at the cupboards below and found tapes! He searched through them, remembering that they had videotaped each other when they were hung. When he found them he put the tape into the VCR and pressed 'play'.

_**Video**_

_" Hey! Hold that straight, Ryuhou!" a girl about ten, cried. She had raven hair to her shoulders and the most beatiful face, even though it was scrunched up in annoyance._

_" All right! How about now?" Ryuhou asked. The girl shook her head,_

_" No! Your hands are trembling! The video camera isn't that heavy, is it?" the girl joked._

_" N-No! Of course not!" a blush made it's way up his cheeks and the girl before him just laughed._

Ryuhou sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the t.v. screen. How beautiful she was. This. With this video, she had to remember! Or, it will be all for naught! Ryuhou continued to watch the tape.

_" Mimori-chan! Could you come over here for a minute?" a new voice entered._

Ryuhou's breath suddenly caught in his throat. ' _Mother?_' Ryuhou thought.

_" Coming!" Mimori cried, running over to the boy's mother. Ryuhou struggled to follow with the videocamera in his posession. Now the videocamera was pointed to a woman so beautiful._

" Mother..." Ryuhou whispered. Mimori was done with the report and turned it in, but Ryuhou wasn't at his office and decided to go to his room to see if he was there. She knocked on the door, but no answer. Turning the knob, she peeked inside to see... Ryuhou sitting on his bed, his back facing her and he was too preoccupied with the video to even notice. She was about to say something when the next line, shocked her.

_" Mimori! Slow down! The video won't be good, if I have to run after you!" the boy cried, who was holding the videocam. The girl twriled around to face him and replied,_

_" Sorry, Ryu. But... as you've said. You wanted to videotape me. So you'll have to follow me everywhere!" the girl replied._

_**End Of Video**_

" Ryu..." a voice replied. Ryuhou turned around to find Mimori at his door. Ryuhou quickly ejected the video out and put it back into it's case.

" Mimori. Don't you know how to knock?" Ryuhou replied, a little irritated.

" But I did, you just didn't answer." Mimori counteract, Ryuhou sighed. " That video... Who were they? And why do they have the same name as us?" Mimori wondered. Ryuhou bit his lip, if that was possible.

" That was a video made by me when I was about ten years old, as the girl was in the video too." Ryuhou honestly confessed.

" So... that other person. Was she your childhood friend, the one who didn't notice you after all these years? Her name is Mimori too?" Mimori asked.

Oh boy, this was going to take a long time... Ryuhou thought about what he was going to say next and nodded.

" Yes, she was my childhood friend and my first love. Her name is... Mimori Kiryu."

**A/N: Sorry for this short chapter, but I just felt the need to submit something after this had been on hold for a month. Read and Review please!**


	8. Childhood Memories A Blur!

**Miss Itachi Uchiha: Disclaimer anyone??**

**(cricket)**

**Miss Itachi Uchiha: Hello?**

**Little Ryuhou: Hi! Me and Miri will say the disclaimer, ma'am!**

**Miss Itachi Uchiha: Okay, hit it!**

**Little Ryuhou and Mimori: Miss Itachi Uchiha does not own us or s-CRY-eD!!**

**Miss Itachi Uchiha: Enjoy the chapter!**

" Mimori Kiryu?? You mean..." Mimori cried, Ryuhou could only nod. "... there's someone out there that has the same name as me?!" Mimori concluded. Ryuhou smacked his face with his hand. How...slow could she be? Was she even the same person he knew?

" No... that person in the video, Mimori, was you and me." Ryuhou confessed. Mimori looked at the emerald haired boy in front of her like he was crazy.

" You...and me? Are you sure you're not mistaking me for someone else? I mean, I have never met you before in my life!" Mimori cried.

" We're childhood friends! You got into an accident and had amnesia! Please, you've got to remember me! I don't want you to go back to the Mainland without remembering who I am, Mimori." Ryuhou replied. Mimori looked at the emerald haired alter user like he was crazy.

" I don't believe you." Mimori retorted.

_**Flashback**_

_(static)_

_A little girl of 10 years old was walking down the sidewalk to a mansion where her friend was living. Outside of the entrance stood lions...and very scary ones. The girl walked inside to hear a boy's voice,_

_" Here, Zetsui! Catch!" Looking over to her right, she saw the emerald haired boy playing catch with his dog. She spotted the boy's mother and walked over to her._

_" So... you must be one of Ryuhou's guests... am I right?" The girl nodded._

_" Yes, I am Mimori Kiryu."_

_(static)_

_**End Of Flashback**_

Mimori felt faint. " Mimori? Are you all right?" Ryuhou asked.

" I just need some air." Mimori mumbled while walking out of Ryuhou's room and into the hallway. ' _What was that just now? Why does it seem so familiar?_'

Inside, Ryuhou sighed. He didn't seem like going anywhere with getting his friend her memory back. It was hopeless at this point. There was nothing else to show her to remind her that she was his childhood friend and not just some co-worker that she happened to have met on her trip. He...Ryuhou just wanted to make Mimori remember all the good times they spent together and how much he loved her. That was it. Nothing more...and nothing less.

**A/N: Sorry for another short chapter...but it's getting to the end and the next one, hopefully I'll get more ideas, that the next chapter will be slightly longer. crossing fingers and hoping that it'll happen Until then read and review!**


	9. Remember Me

**Miss Itachi Uchiha: Anyone up for the disclaimer?**

**Mimori: I would!**

**Miss Itachi Uchiha: Go right--**

**Sherrice: I want to! You can't, Miss Mimori!**

**Mimori: Why are you here?**

**Sherrice: Cuz I want to be?**

**Mimori: (glares)**

**Sherrice: (glares)**

**Catfight**

**Miss Itachi Uchiha: Uh... are you both dead?**

**(silence)**

**Miss Itachi Uchiha: Pretend you didn't see that. Hehehe... I don't own s-CRY-eD or any of the characters. Enjoy the chapter!**

" Mayu..." Mimori replied.

" Yeah, what is it, Mimori-chan?" the voice on the other line replied. Mimori hesitated for a moment before replying,

" Do you happen to know who Ryuhou Tairen is?" Mimori said. The other line was silent. " Mayu? You do know, don't you?!" Mimori cried.

" ...Yes. He was our childhood friend, Mimori." Mayu confessed. Mimori stopped breathing, so Ryuhou was right all along.

" You hid this information from me?" Mimori cried, she was angry.

" I didn't think it would be that important, I mean Ryuhou is gone." Mayu answered.

" I'm working with Ryuhou." Mimori replied sternly.

" What?! No way, are you serious, Mimori?" Mayu cried, she was just too excited and too surprised.

" Yes. So, Ryuhou is our...childhood friend?" Mimori replied slowly.

" Yeah..he is." Mayu said. Mimori could only shake her head. Then..

' _Then those things he showed me...he was trying to remind me about our days together...but then..how come I just don't remember?_' Mimori thought.

" But then...how could I not know about him?" Mimori replied.

" You were in an accident and had amnesia." Mayu explained.

" M-Me?" Mimori replied,

_**Flashback**_

_" Watch out, Mayu!" Mimori replied, pushing her friend away from the oncoming car as it soon collided with her body, feeling imense pain surge through her like a knife twisting at her insides._

_(static)_

_' Am I really going to die? Is this how it ends? But I never got to tell...'_

_**End Of Flashback**_

Mimori walked down the hall to where Ryuhou's office were and knocked on it, getting an answer in return. " Who is it?" came Ryuhou's reply.

" Ms. Kiryu, sir." Mimori replied. A moment of silence before Ryuhou bid her come in. Mimori entered the room and closed the door behind her. Ryuhou looked up at her and then getsured his hand towards the chair before him.

" Sit, Ms. Kiryu." Ryuhou replied, his hands folded neatly on his desk. " What can I do for you, Ms. Kiryu?" Ryuhou asked.

" Tell me about my past, since you know so much about it." Mimori replied. Ryuhou was stunned.

" So...you believe me?"

" Not yet, not until you tell me what I need to confirm." Mimori stated, Ryuhou nodded lightly, a little happy where this was going.

" Okay..what's your question?" Ryuhou asked.

" There were three of us, who we all played together. I was wondering...who was our other childhood friend?" Mimori asked.

" You...really want to know?" Ryuhou asked.

" Of course! Now answer it, Ryuhou!" Mimori cried.

" Fine, our other friend was Mayu Ichida." Ryuhou answered and Mimori could only gaped. Ryuhou's eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

" What? You said that you wanted to know..." Ryuhou replied,

" No. I-I can't believe...you were telling the truth all along." Mimori cried.

" Of course I did! I mean, after all we're childhood lov-- I mean..childhood friends." Ryuhou caught himself quickly.

"...Childhood lovers? We...were?" Mimori questioned, Ryuhou blushed a little and turned away.

" N-No! That wasn't it." Ryuhou stuttered.

" Everything's becoming clear, so you were the person in my dreams, Ryuhou." Mimori whispered.

" Huh?" Ryuhou was shocked. ' _Dream? I was in her dreams?_'

" There was this boy, who I was in love with so much, but I couldn't see his face and then one day, I had to leave him and somehow it pained me to leave and he was crying..crying of me leaving. That was you, wasn't it?" Mimori asked. Ryuhou didn't want to be reminded of that day when his Mimori left him along with his other friend, Mayu.

" Yes...that was me, Mimori."

**A/N: Phew! I finally made a chapter a little long like I promised! I hope you liked it. Read and Review please!**


	10. Goodbye, My Love

**Miss Itachi Uchiha: Disclaimer?**

**s-CRY-eD cast: WE'LL SAY IT!**

**Miss Itachi Uchiha: Okay, all together now!**

**s-CRY-eD cast: MISS ITACHI UCHIHA DOES NOT OWN SCRYED OR US!**

**Miss Itachi Uchiha: Enjoy the final chapter!**

" Okay, okay! Here, look this way, Ryu!" Mimori cried, the emerald haired alter user turned and was caught in a flash. Mimori giggled. Ryuhou was slightly annoyed with the raven haired heiress.

" Who said that you can take my picture..." Ryuhou replied running over to her and grabbing her waist and lifted her into the air. Mimori squealed...if that was possible. It was Mimori's last day here at Holy and she wanted to spend it with the person she...loved since childhood. Mimori was finally convinced that Ryuhou was indeed her childhood and she was having the time of her life with him.

" Phew! I'm so tired! Are you hungry, Ryu? I made us bento lunch." Mimori replied taking a seat on the bench, Ryuhou took a seat next to her.

" Are you any better of a cooker since the last time I saw you?" Ryuhou smirked. Mimori blushed.

" If you don't want to eat, then you could've at least said so!" Mimori cried haughtily while taking the bento back. Ryuhou laughed,

" Gomen, gomen. So, can I have my lunch back please?" Ryuhou replied.

" Fine." Mimori said handing her bento to Ryuhou who gladly took it in his hands. Ryuhou was smiling like a kid again...like I said, if it was possible.

" Itadakimasu!" Ryuhou replied and digged in. He hesitated...

" Was it that bad, Ryu?" Mimori sounded worried.

" You've improved!" Ryuhou replied, Mimori let out a sigh and slapped him playfully on his shoulders.

" Mou! You scared me there, Ryu!" Mimori laughed. " Oh! I almost forgot...here! Mayu wants to talk to you." Mimori replied, while punching in numbers and letting Ryuhou take the phone. He placed it at his ear and listen,

" Mayu here! ... Hello?" the voice on the other line chirped. Ryuhou smiled unconciously.

" Hello, May." Ryuhou replied remembering his nickname for her. The other line was silent.

" Ryuhou! Is-Is that you? I can't believe it! Oh my gosh! **Oh my gosh**!" Mayu squealed. Ryuhou immediately drew the phone away from his ear until the screaming came to a stop.

" May, please stop acting like a fangirl." Ryuhou sighed exasperately.

" I'm sorry! It's just...you still sound as handsome as ever!" Mayu replied. Ryuhou rolled his eyes and Mimori stifled a giggle.

" I'm guessing you miss me?" Ryuhou asked.

" Of course! So how is Mimori? Did she get her memories back or not? I'm a little worried about that.." Mayu replied. Ryuhou stole a look over at the raven haired heiress and smirked, who in turn had a confused look on her face.

" It took a LONG time...but yeah, she managed to remember." Ryuhou smirked and Mimori fumed. They were talking about her behind her back! She stole the phone back from Ryuhou and listened to what their other friend was talking about.

" That's good. You know Mimori... she always forgets things that are most important to her." Mayu said.

" Really? Do tell..." Mimori spoke. She heard a gasp from the other line.

" M-Mimori...H-How long were you listening?" Mayu stuttered.

" Oh...not long...just your response just now." Mimori shrugged.

" I'm sorry!" Mayu apologized.

" Eh..? It's all right!" Mimori cried quickly, " Oops...looks like our lunch break is over. See you tomorrow night when I come back!" Mimori said and she gave the phone over to Ryuhou.

" Bye, May." Ryuhou replied.

" Bye! Bye!" Mayu giggled. Ryuhou hung up and gave the cellphone back to the Kiryu heiress.

" She sounds hyper as ever." Ryuhou replied with a little chuckle.

" She always sounds like that." Mimori laughed too.

" I guess some things never change." Ryuhou said. Mimori looked up at the sky,

" Yeah."

They went back to work.

The day was soon over, too fast for the teenage lovers. They didn't want the time to come, but it did and now they were saying their goodbyes at the airport.

" I...guess this is goodbye." Mimori said.

" Don't say it like we're not going to see each other anymore! You can always come back and see me." Ryuhou cried. Mimori looked down.

" Today was fun!" Mimori looked up at him and tears were then falling down her cheeks.

" It was." Ryuhou said with a slight nod.

" I don't want to go yet." Mimori cried, letting her head hit Ryuhou's chest and she stayed there sniffling. Ryuhou, who didn't know what to do, just let a hand lay on her head and brought his head down so he was resting his cheek upon his hand.

' _**Flight for the Mainland is boarding now. Please proceed to Gate 5 with your passes out. Again, Flight for the Mainland is boarding now.**_' the intercom came on throughout the building. Ryuhou slightly drew Mimori away from his body.

" That's your plane." Ryuhou said. Mimori wiped away her tears and picked up her suitcase. She turned away, her back facing the emerald haired alter user.

" Goodbye, Ryu!" Mimori cried and rushed off to her designated gate, leaving Ryuhou behind...again.

" Bye, Mimori." Ryuhou whispered.

After a few hours on the plane, Mimori finally arrived back to the Mainland and she was estatic. She had finally finished her extra credit assignment and couldn't wait for her grade to go up, plus seeing Mayu again. It was worthwhile...and having to leave Ryuhou again was painful. The airplane came to a complete stop and Mimori went to grab her suitcase and left the plane along with the other passengers. Once she was out in the lobby of the airport, she heard her friend.

" Mimori! Hey, Mimori over here!" Mimori spotted Mayu immediately. She ran over there and they both hugged. " I'm so glad you're back! I was so lonely without you! You're never leaving me again!" Mayu argued.

" Don't worry. Next time I leave, I'll bring you along with me." Mimori said.

" So...what does Ryuhou look like now? Is he handsome or what?" Mayu asked. Mimori giggled.

" He looks just like he did when he was younger, Mayu." Mimori replied.

" Really? He looks that geeky even now?" Mayu replied. Mimori slapped Mayu on the arm.

" Mayu! What a nice thing to say about him!" Mimori cried.

" Joking!" Mayu said as she slung an arm around the Kiryu heiress. " So...you remembered about Ryuhou now huh?" Mayu asked. Mimori nodded.

" Yeah, my memories have been restored. Now they don't seem so hazy as before."

" Great! Glad to hear that. So does that mean you remember my first kiss with Ryuhou?" Mayu said. Mimori was shocked.

" What! Get back here, Mayu!" Mimori chased after her friend.

' _I guess my memories weren't a blur anymore. Thank you, my love. Until we meet again._'

OWARI

**A/N: stretches Ahhhhhh! I hope the end was to your liking. If not...oh well. It's close to midnight and my mind is starting to shut down, so maybe it's the reason with the crappy ending. Anyways...despite that...read and review!**


End file.
